1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for embossing paper toweling, tissue and similar web materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional arrangement for applying an embossment pattern to paper toweling, tissue, etc. is a two roll press comprising a steel or otherwise hard roll having the embossment pattern formed thereon and a rubber roll forming a nip with the hard roll through which the sheet material to be embossed is passed. Both hard and soft rubber rolls have been used for this purpose but each has drawbacks. The use of soft rubber rolls gives good embossment definition at relatively light nip pressures; however, soft rubber rolls generate too much heat and wear out quickly. To get good definition with the use of hard rubber rolls very high nip pressure must be exerted which reduces sheet caliper and strength to an undesirable degree.